Hinata no está
by Selyna Kou
Summary: Ella se fue sin decir adiós. Para él fue solo una traición y tratara de olvidarla en el cuerpo de alguien más. Sin lograrlo. Songfic HinaSasuSaku


_Naruto no me pertenece. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hinata no esta**_

Estaba lista. Sabía que era la mejor decisión que había tomado. Pero dolía tanto. Unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas hasta su quijada, donde caían de bruces contra el suelo. Lo observaba dormir por última vez. Tan tranquilo, tan relajado en su respiración… tan hermoso. Quería acariciar su arrogante y duro perfil, delinearlo con las yemas de sus dedos, besar sus labios… pero no podía. Temía a que despertara.

Era consciente de que él odiaría después de esto, pero no había otra opción. Los recuerdos de las noches como la anterior, llena de pasión y lujuria, pero sobre todo amor estarían guardados en su mente y corazón. Lo mejor sería despedirse, pero él no la dejaría marchar si se enteraba de que no regresaría. _"Es mejor así"_, se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez tratando de convérsense así misma.

Toma su mochila en donde tenía todo lo esencial para el viaje. Lo observa por una última vez antes de salir. Dejando atrás de sí un beso y palabras de amor bañados en lágrimas de su dolor.

Las calles de Konoha eran iluminadas sutilmente por las farolas. Aún no salía el sol, pero pronto lo haría, y con eso, él despertaría. Logra ver tres siluetas en la entrada de la aldea, sabía quienes eran. Apresura el aso para quedar a la misma altura que ellos. Kiba llevaba el mismo traje ANBU que ella; su mirada estaba seria, distante, sabía muy bien el porque. Junto a él, Akamaru estaba sentado con un aire sombrío nunca antes visto en el perro. Sin embargo, Naruto… el dolor profundo pintaba su rostro.

En cuanto se entero de a misión de sus amigos, trato de disuadir a la chica que se negara en aceptarla, que no lo hiciera por él, sino por su amigo. Pero ella se negó en hacerlo, era su trabajo como ninja, no tenía opción.

Había ido esa madrugada antes de que ellos partieran para volver a suplicarle a la Hyuga que no se marchara. Ella lo ve con una triste sonrisa, agradecía al que fue su amor de la infancia su preocupación pero no había vuelta atrás.

- Él te odiara por esto. – soltó Naruto con dolor – Debiste despedirte y decirle lo de tu misión.

- Se qué él me odiara, pero es mejor así… No pude despedirme, no tuve el valor.

Sus lágrimas escaparon nuevamente de sus ojos, reflejando solo una pequeña porción de su verdadero dolor. Siente como unos brazos rodean su cuerpo de forma protectora, y una fría caricia de una lágrima sobre su nuca. El portador de Kyubi abrazaba a su amiga buscando apaciguar el dolor de ella, y el suyo propio. La amaba, pero como a una hermana pequeña. Lloraba por saber que ella jamás volvería, porque _él_ sufriría su perdida.

- N-Naruto-kun… p-prometeme que lo c-cuidaras por m-mí… N-no le d-digas la verdadera r-razón de mi p-partida… D-deja que me o-odie…

- Pero Hinata-chan…

- Por favor… Deja que me odie.

No sabía por que ella le pedía tal cosa, pero igual se lo prometio. Beso su frente con ternura rompiendo con su abrazo. Se despide de Kiba con un abrazo al igual que Akamaru. Está sería la última vez que los vería.

_**Laura no está  
Laura se fue  
Laura se escapa de mi vida**_

El sol anunciaba un nuevo día, y con ello, el nacimiento del dolor.

Sasuke siente la falta de la calidez y el olor a lavanda de su amada. Con los ojos cerrados busca a tiendas el cuerpo que debería de estar junto a él, pero no lo haya. Abre sus ojos dando prueba de que efectivamente ella no estaba. _"Seguramente esta en la cocina"_, pensó con ingenuidad al creerla preparando el desayuno. Se viste con unos boxer y camina sigiloso hasta la cocina en busca de su _desayuno_. Pero, para su decepción, ella no estaba ahí. Una y otra vez se preguntaba dónde podía estar, mientras revisaba cada rincón de la mansión Uchiha. Ella no estaba en sus territorios, dado el caso, ¿dónde podía estar?

Busco por los campos de entrenamientos; en el puesto de ramen, pero ni siquiera el rubio se encontraba; en aquella cascada en donde la conoció y la hizo suya por primera vez. Ningún rincón de la aldea quedo sin buscar. Una opresión en el pecho ahogaba su corazón, pensamientos indebidos bombardeaban su mente. _¡No!_, ella no pudo abandonarlo, no después de tantas noches en que le profeso su amor mutuo.

Fue a la plaza en que se entero de la comidilla del día. La Hyuga había huido de la aldea, nadie sabía porque, algunos rumoreaban que fue por culpa de la frialdad del _"Demonio Uchiha"_. Pero bien sabía Sasuke que eso eran injuriaciones de los aldeanos. Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba ante la puerta de su hermano-rival, quizás él sabría de su paradero.

Con brusquedad toca la puerta, no le importaba, el dolor de su pecho se incrementaba al igual que su angustia. Lentamente la puerta se abre dejando a la vista de la luz del sol el rostro demacrado del rubio. El pelinegro se tensa. Nunca antes había visto al hiperactivo ninja con esa mirada; con marcadas ojeras por no dormir, ojos rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas secas que dejaron crueles marcas en sus mejillas. Era muy mal momento para preguntar por Hinata. Se disculpa de forma fría y se dispone ha marcharse pero su amigo lo detiene sosteniéndolo por el hombro. Fue ahí en que reparo en las manos del Uzamaki, sus nudillos estaban rojizos y sangraban, pero a él no le importaba. Oculta sus ojos tras el flequillo dorado.

- Ella se fue… - dijo Naruto apenas audible.

- ¿Qué has…?

- Hinata-chan se fue dobe… No pude hacer nada por detenerla.

No podía ser eso posible, ella no se marcharía así como así. Sus emociones explotaron en su interior. En un ataque de ira contenida sujeta al portador del Kyubi por el cuello de su camiseta. Exigía una respuesta coherente, necesitaba saber _dónde_ estaba y el _por qué_ de su repentina partida. Pero el rubio balbuceaba palabras inetendibles, tan solo el que ella había partido temprano en la mañana fue más que suficiente para que el Vengador lo soltara con brusquedad y se marchar a toda velocidad con la esperanza de darle alcance.

- Perdóname Sasuke… - decía Naruto entre llorosos – pero se lo prometí a Hinata-chan…

Ya anochecía y él todavía trataba de hallarla. Pero todo era inútil. Ni con su sharingan, ni nada pudieron ser de utilidad para encontrarla. Era demasiado tarde. Cae el suelo derrotado. Lágrimas de tristeza, de ira, angustia y dolor escapaban de sus ojos. Golpeaba con furia el suelo en que se encontraba, no le importaba si se lastimaba, en realidad, ya nada le importaba. Maldecía su nombre, la odiaba por dejarlo como si solo fuera un trapo viejo. Pero seguía amándola.

Al regresar a casa, pudo sentir la fría soledad habitándola. Camina con pesadumbre, en su interior se libraba una guerra entre la ira y el dolor.

Quizás fue precipitado, pero ya nada valía la pena. La alcoba que ambos compartían estaba hecha un campo de guerra. En busca de desahogar su frustración había tirado todo lo que tenía al frente. No lo entendía, ¿por qué se fue? ¿Acaso no le había dado bastante amor?

Recordaba cuando la vio por primera vez, tan frágil y dulce… tan bella. Pero era igual o peor que las otras, pensó él con amargura. Pensaba que era diferente. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Ese fue solo el comienzo de tantas noches sin dormir. Su humor cambio, era igual de taciturno y frío, pero amargado de corazón. Aún en las noches podía oír su dulce voz llamándolo, sus gemidos ahogados cuando la hacía suya. ¡Quería odiarla! Pero solo conseguía amarla con más fuerza.

En la oscuridad de su habitación, en una oscuridad en la que se sumergió desde que ella se marcho. No quería salir, quería estar ahí, encerrado en su propia soledad. Se sentía abandonado por la vida, pagando los errores cometidos por ser tan orgulloso… tan Uchiha. ¿Por qué Kami lo hacía pagar de esta manera, quitándole lo más preciado que tenía?

Aún no sabía porque ella se marchó, pero estaba seguro que Naruto si lo sabía mas no quería decírselo. Con el tiempo se entero que el _perro_ de Kiba también había abandonado la aldea. ¿Habrá huido con él? No. Aunque en un principió lo creyó así, se entero mediante Tsunade que se había ido a una misión de rango _**S**_, por lo que dudaba que lo volviera a ver en un tiempo, y con vida. Sintió un alivio el saber que ella no lo abandonara por otro hombre, pero todavía existía la duda del _por qué _de su partida.

El sonido del toque en la puerta lo hace soltar un bufido molesto. No quería visitas. _Detestaba _las visitas. Después de minutos de irritantes sonidos secos de la madera contra los insistentes nudillos de la persona quien tocaba, Sasuke se levanta furioso para enviar al caño al que osaba molestar su _soledad_.

Lo que ve lo hace soltar otro bufido. Desde que Hinata estuvo viviendo junto a él, eran las constantes visitas las que recibía en su mansión, sobre todo la de ella. Sakura Haruno, su vieja compañera de equipo. Ella había estado de misión que había durado meses, por lo que suponía que ella no se había enterado de su _desgracia_. Con su semblante endurecido por la rabia de ser molestado, utiliza su tono de voz lo más frío de lo posible para despacharla. Pero ella acongojada en su lugar, baja la mirada ante la intimidadora de su antiguo compañero diciendo en un hilo de voz que no pensaba marcharse.

- Hinata no esta. – dijo cortante el Uchiha alejándose de la puerta.

- L-lo sé… - respondió ella cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí.

Esa respuesta dejo sorprendido al pelinegro pero no lo iba a demostrar. En un acto para hacerse el indiferente, Sasuke se sienta en el sofá con la vista fija en un punto inexistente, tal vez así, ella se iría. Pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Ella se sienta junto a él en el mueble, tímida como un gato asustado.

_**Y tú que si estás,  
preguntas porqué  
la amo a pesar de las heridas **_

Había ido allí con la esperanza de sacar al Uchiha de la oscuridad en la que se había encerrado como Naruto. No entendía por qué la desaparición de la Hyuga pudo afectarle tanto a ambos chicos. Pero Naruto era diferente. Era como si él entendiera a la perfección todo lo que estaba sucediendo, a diferencia de Sasuke que vivía en la ignorancia de la verdadera razón de la partida de la chica. Sin embargo, el dolor era el mismo.

Debía hablar. Decir cualquier cosa. Pero solo lograba controlar las hiperventilaciones de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué negarlo? Aún amaba a Sasuke Uchiha. Sus visitas constantes a "Hinata" eran solo para verlo a él, sabiendo que ya no había oportunidad para ella. Pero ahora si la había, y debía de aprovecharla.

Pero podía ver en él que aún estaba con la herida abierta de par en par, sangrándole con dolor. Quería abrazarlo, decirle que todo esta bien, que se olvidara de ella, que aún sequía amándolo como antes que le diera una oportunidad de ser su luz como lo fue Hinata. No obstante, en su mente solo había una palabra…

- ¿P-por qué…? – murmura ella atrayendo sutilmente la atención de su acompañante.

¿A qué se refería a ella con _por qué_?

- ¿Por qué la sigues amando después de todo lo que te hizo?

_**Lo ocupa todo su recuerdo  
no consigo olvidar  
el peso de su cuerpo**_

Esa pregunta le hace sonreír con ironía. Era la misma pregunta que se hacía desde su partida, por lo que aún no tenía respuesta. Era, tal vez, el simple hecho de que ella era sencillamente la respuesta. No había más nada que agregar, solo era Hinata, solo era ella. ¿Cómo confesar que no conseguía olvidar su calidez? El perfume de su cuerpo, su sonrisa y su mirada blanquecina. Sencillamente, no existía respuesta que no se pudiera articular con palabras sino con el sentimiento. Algo que quizás Sakura no lo entendería.

- No lo sé – responde Sasuke ido en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos.

Recuerdos que estaban nítidos en su mente. Algo que no deseaba olvidar a pesar de la herida causada, que le doliera en todos lados. Sus tímidas caricias aún la sentía en su cuerpo, sus besos fugaces y apasionados en sus labios. El tiempo lo envenenaba con cada recuerdo, con cada minuto de su ausencia. Como dolía el no poder hacer nada. El no verla por las mañanas, al regresar de cada misión y recibir su bienvenida, el no tener su cuerpo sobre el suyo lo mataba por dentro.

_**Laura no está  
eso lo sé  
y no la encontraré  
en tu piel**_

En un impulso sin pensar. Un beso nada más, en que transmitía todo lo que sentía por él, eso y más. El Uchiha quedó estático al sentir los labios de la Haruno sobre los suyos, no entendía que planeaba ella hacer, pero no estaba de acuerdo. Aparta a Sakura con brusquedad, mostrándole una mirada fría e inexpresiva.

- ¿Qué rayos haces, Haruno?

- Y-yo…

¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué olvidara a Hinata con ella? ¿Tan bajo había caído para volver a tener al Uchiha con ella? Pero no le importaba, solo quería estar con él y que con su cuerpo se olvidará para siempre de la Hyuga.

- Hinata no está… - susurro Sakura acercándose a Sasuke lentamente hasta quedar a centímetro de su rostro.

- Eso lo sé – confeso Sasuke sin inmutarse por la cercanía de la chica.

- Podríamos…

- Pero no la encontrare en tu piel – corto el Uchiha levantándose de golpe del sofá.

_**Es enfermizo,  
sabes que no quisiera  
besarte a ti pensando en ella**_

Camina alejándose de su antigua compañera, no quería hacerle eso a ella, darle esperanzas de algo que nunca sucederá. Pero la pelirrosa pensaba distinto. Lo siguió con insistencia hasta la cocina. Lo abraza por el cuello para volverlo a besar, pero Sasuke fue más rápido impidiéndole su objetivo.

- Entiende Sakura… - dice el Uchiha con hastió – No quiero estar contigo mientras que...

- Pero Sasuke…

- No Sakura, déjame solo.

¿Cómo podía ser tan duro consigo mismo?, pensó Sakura con dolor. Pero no iba a dar a su brazo a torcer. Se apodera de nuevo de los labios del moreno, quien esta vez no opuso resistencia como antes. Correspondía el beso de la chica, pero su sabor no era el de _ella_, no sabía a Hinata.

De un momento a otro la Haruno se vio acorralada entre el Uchiha y la pared, sintiendo como era devorada por los labios de este. Sus manos acariciaban con rudeza su cuerpo, no le importaba, quería disfrutar por fin que lo tenía entre sus brazos.

_**Esta noche inventaré una tregua  
ya no quiero pensar más  
contigo olvidaré su ausencia **_

Estaba harto de sus lamentos. Quería un descanso a su dolido corazón. Tal vez con Sakura podía olvidarla, aunque sea por unos minutos. La besa nuevamente con vehemencia arrancándole un gemido ahogado, se separo para luego hacer que su lengua viajara por el cuello de ella mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos elevándola para que enrollara sus piernas en su cintura.

Aspiraba su aroma, _no era lavanda_.

Quería olvidar todo, lo estaba haciendo. O eso era lo que él creía. Sin saber como llegaron a la habitación de huéspedes, colocando a Sakura sobre la cama acomodándose sobre ella.

_**Laura se fue, no dijo adiós  
dejando rota mi pasión,  
Laura quizá ya me olvidó  
y otro rozó su corazón**_

¿Estaría bien todo esto, sólo para complacer un capricho suyo? Esa duda surco en su mente.

Estaba jugando suciamente con Sakura, _lo sabía_.

Engañanba a Hinata… _¿en verdad la engañaba?_

Seguramente debía de estar revolcándose con algún otro. _Ya debió haberlo olvidado_.

Pero la conocía muy bien. _Ella no era ese tipo de mujer_, o eso era lo que antes él creía.

Ya era tarde para echarse para atrás. Debía de dejar de pensar y atar los cabos sueltos en su mente. En ese momento se entrego al deseo y no pensó en nada más.

_**Y yo sólo sé decir su nombre  
no recuerdo ni siquiera el mío  
quién me abrigará este frío **_

De un tirón le fue arrancada la camisa de la chica, obligándola a soltar un gemido de placer.

- Sasuke… - gimió Sakura al sentir su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Ya había olvidado como se llamaba, quien era. Sólo el nombre de la ojiblanca permanecía en su mente, sin dejar cabida a algo más que no fuera ella.

A medida que las caricias subían de tono, la temperatura de su cuerpo también lo hacía. Era tarde para arrepentirse y ambos lo sabían.

_**Y si te como a besos, tal vez  
la noche sea más corta,  
no lo sé**_

Su piel era insípida a su paladar, no era tan cremosa y deliciosa como la de la Hyuga. Sus besos no le bastaban. Necesitaba de algo más.

_Necesitaba a Hinata._

No existía mujer que se le pudiera comparar. Que llenaba todo el vació interior con solo un roce.

_Pero ella no estaba ahí._

Si se la devoraba a besos quizás la noche se fuera rápido. Actuaría como si nada hubiera pasado. Solo sería una noche en que se desahogaría toda su sed.

_**Yo sólo no me basto,  
quédate  
y lléname su espacio,  
quédate, quédate **_

Un rayo de raciocinio golpeo a la Haruno. Esto no estaba bien, se repetía mentalmente. Trata de apartar al Uchiha, pero este se aferra más a su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer.

- Quédate…

Con esa simple palabra bloqueo nuevamente la mente de la kunuichi. Estaba desesperado, que había dejado a su orgullo en segundo plano.

_**Puede ser difícil para ti  
pero no puedo olvidarla**_

El pelo rosa cambio de color ante sus ojos, un azul marino fue ahora su color. Los ojos jades dejaron de existir dejando expresar unos lavanda puros y brillantes.

La imagen de Hinata dio cabida a sus sentidos.

- Hinata… - murmuro Sasuke mientras besaba aquel espejismo convertido en mujer,

Al escuchar ese nombre, Sakura dejo escapar unas lágrimas de dolor. A pesar de su entrega total, él seguía recordándola.

_**Creo que es lógico,  
por más que yo intente escaparme  
ella está **_

Era obvio que no la olvidaría tan fácilmente. Para él, ella estaba en cada rincón de su ser. Podía verla en el jardín, escuchar su voz con el canto de las aves, confundir sus caricias con las gotas de rocío cada mañana.

_Ella estaba en todas partes._

No podía escapar de sus recuerdos.

_No quería escapar._

Era como si tratara escapar de su propia sombra. Le era imposible. Indeseable, también, el tratar de hacerlo.

_**Unas horas jugaré a quererte  
pero cuando vuelva a amanecer  
me perderás para siempre **_

Solo era un juego. _Ella_ había resultado ser un juego.

Sabía, Sakura, de antemano que él no estaría al amanecer. Pero había cumplido con su objetivo de estar por lo menos una noche entre sus brazos.

- Te amo Sasuke… - confesó Sakura en un gemido de placer al sentir su dureza.

El aludido no respondió. Él solo se dejaba llegar por sus instintos, no por sus sentimientos.

_Solo se dedicó a satisfacer sus más bajos instintos._

_**Y si te como a besos sabrás  
lo mucho que me duele  
este dolor **_

Ambos se dejaron caer ante la gloria alcanzada. Sasuke cae a un costado del cuerpo de la Haruno exhausto, pero con un vació más grande por dentro. _¿Qué había hecho?_

Sakura acerca sus labios a los de él, robándole un frío beso que congelo sus sentidos. No sentía nada en ellos, solo dolor. El de él como el suyo propio.

Había entregado su _flor_ en vano.

Había hecho todo esto realmente para nada.

Pero era lo que quería, ¿no?

Esto era lo que ella andaba buscando cuando toco la puerta de la mansión Uchiha, ¿no es así?

Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía _usada y sucia_?

Ella misma había buscado esa suerte de mujer fácil a entregarse como lo hizo. Pudo bien quedarse tranquila en cuanto él la rechazo en primera instancia. Pero había preferido ser su juguete por una noche.

_**No encontraré en tu abrazo el sabor  
de los sueños que Laura me robó **_

Se abraza a él, aun sabiendo que el Uchiha no le correspondería, porque eso ya no importaba. _No importaba sentirse más usada y sola de lo que ya se sentía_.

En un lugar más distante, una guerra se debatía por la supervivencia de dos ninjas. Sabían que no escaparían con vida, pero debía de terminar con la misión.

Un _ninjutsu_ golpea el cuerpo gravemente herido del Inuzuka, quien cae inerte contra el suelo. Solo quedaba ella contra los restantes ninjas de Akatsuki. Uno de ellos se acerca rápidamente hacia ella golpeándola de lleno en la boca del estomago, sacándole todo el aire, obligándola a caer sobre sus rodillas.

En un mar de risas siniestras, siente como este la sujeta por los cabellos elevándola para que quedara a la altura de su rostro. Hinata grita de manera desgarradora. Está acción solo provoca que su atacante sonría con malicia.

- ¿Dónde esta el perro? – exigió saber.

La Hyuga solo se retorció en su agarre, nunca respondería esa pregunta. Mientras Kiba y ella se enfrentaban a ellos, Akamaru se dirigía a la aldea con el dichoso pergamino que le habían mandado a recuperar. Debía velar por que el can llegara a la aldea lo antes posible.

- ¡Reponde Hyuga!

- N-no… No te lo diré… M-Madara…

Una risa que erizo la piel de la chica al escucharla escapo de los labios del hombre. Un golpe certero sobre la pelvis de la Hyuga la hizo exclamar otro grito de dolor. La haría sufrir hasta que le confesara en donde se encontraba su amigo canino.

- ¡U-Uchiha…! – trataba de decir Hinata mientras que hilos de sangre salían de su boca. Sus ojos brillaron de una manera que nunca creyó que ella tendría. _Con rabia y dolor_. - ¡Uchiha bastardo! – grito como pudo – Nunca te lo diré…

En vez de enojarse con ella, Madara solo sonríe con sorna.

- Veo que el estúpido de Sasuke te enseño a sacar las garras, gatita. Pero es tarde para eso. Es una lastima perder a una lindura como tú…

Después de eso no escucho ni sintió nada. Todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor.

- Adiós… Sasuke-koi.

_**Si me enredo en tu cuerpo  
sabrás  
que sólo Laura es dueña  
de mi amor**_

Ya había amanecido, y ella se aventuro a abrir los ojos para buscar el cuerpo del Uchiha, pero no lo haya. Él había cumplido con promesa. _Al amanecer… lo perdería para siempre._

Dejo que el llanto escapara de su interior. Era lo único que podía hacer, después de todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior. _Algo que nunca se iba a volver a repetir._

Agonizado. Arrastrándose sobre sus cuatro patas a la entrada de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. A lo lejos pudo divisar como el ninja rubio corría a su encuentro.

Naruto lo había visto desde las ventanas de la oficina del Hokage. Al verlo y mal herido detuvo su corazón. Trata de socorrerlo, pero es tarde, el perro cae muerto en su regazo.

- Akamaru despierta. – movía insistentemente el rubio el cuerpo del perro sin ningún resultado. - ¿Dónde esta Kiba? ¿Dónde esta Hinata-chan? Onegai… ¡Akamaru!

Todo esto significaba solo una cosa. Sus amigos habían muerto. Un grito desgarrador escapa de sus labios, las crueles lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. El dolor era demasiado grande para su propio corazón.

- No llores como una niña. – escucho una voz muy familiar que detuvo su lamento en seco. – ¡Vamos dobe!

Debía estar volviéndose loco. Ante él estaban parados sonrientes Kiba e Hinata, sin ninguna herida, con sus típicas ropas sin ninguna mancha de sangre.

- ¿Chicos? – pregunto Naruto desconfiado.

Ve como Hinata se acerca a él para darle un beso en la mejilla. Era frío, pero también era calido como ella alguna vez lo fue.

- Gracias Naruto-kun…

Con una sonrisa en sus rostros, la visión de la Hyuga y Inuzuka se evaporaba lentamente ante él. _Se estaban despidiendo_. El Uzamaki no pudo impedir sonreír con tristeza.

- Adiós chicos… Nunca los olvidare…

_**No encontraré en tu abrazo  
el sabor de los besos que Laura  
me robó **_

Estaba recostado en la montaña donde se encontraba esculpido los rostros de los Hokages.

Dejaba a su mente divagar lejos de ese lugar. Ya no había nada que hacer ahí, lo que lo ataba lo había abandonado. Con lo sucedido con Sakura le hizo darse cuenta de que no había nada ni nadie en el mundo que lo hiciera olvidar a Hinata.

El sonido de un halcón lo hace volver a la realidad. Era un halcón reidor.

Un dolor sin sentido se apodera de su corazón. Recordaba las palabras de Hinata la primera vez que la hizo suya: _"Cuando veas a un halcón reidor cantar, yo ya no estaré en este mundo"._Le había molestado que ella dijera eso, que solo era una maldita superstición.

Pero no sabía que tan cierto podía ser esas palabras, mas el halcón cantaba como si fuera una eterna despedida. Una lágrima escapa de sus ojos. El dolor era fuerte y agobiante. Quizás era verdad, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

Solo es una estupida superstición – se excusó el Uchiha con una sonrisa triste.

_Si no les gusta no me molestare…_

_A decir verdad, creo que le falto algo._

_Aparte que no soy muy buena con el __**Lemon**__._

_Quejas y sugerencias_

_Dejen sus comentarios =)_


End file.
